thatguywiththeglassesfandomcom-20200216-history
Nimue
Nimue (Welsh, Nim-oo-way) is the AI in control of Comicron-1 and its assorted systems. The character seems to be mainly based on Starfleet computers in Star Trek, and, as far as its appearance, the HAL 9000 from 2001: A Space Odyssey. The name 'Nimue' comes from the Lady of the Lake of Arthurian lore, something Linkara has a great interest in. Nimue is voiced by Amethyst Angel, aka "The Prop Lady", in her first role on the series. Character History Nimue first appears in the Star Trek #2 review, where Linkara demonstrates its rational problem-solving skills and, more importantly, that it will not try to conquer Earth. Linkara makes the poorly-timed decision to begin the transfer of the AI to Comicron during an ion storm, which causes Iron Liz to transfer to a mirror universe where Linkara is an evildoer who reviews comics as a scheme for world domination. With that universe's Nimue controlling Vyce's former vessel, he will be nigh unstoppable. Nimue later makes an appearance in the The Twilight Zone #9 review, during the Entity crisis. Linkara, having been alerted to the activities of a malevolent "Entity", briefs whoever wasn't abducted by that point sans Lt. Munro (Pollo, Iron Liz, and '90s Kid) before sending Pollo to activate some protective procedures in the living room. Shortly after, however, Nimue alerts the others to the presence of the Entity in said room, but the remaining group were too late to stop Pollo from being abducted. Soon, more and more people disappear, leaving only Linkara, Nimue, and 90s Kid. Linkara realizes that 90s Kid is the Entity aka MissingNo. in disguise and barriades himself in another room with Nimue. After reviewing Pokémon: The Electric Tale of Pikachu, Linkara decides to confront the Entity and go out fighting, at which Nimue surprisingly says she appreciated being under Linkara's command. Quickly afterwards, Linkara manages to defeat the Entity and bring back everyone who was taken. It is yet unknown if Nimue is referred to as a 'he' or 'she', but fans have referred to the AI as 'she' due to 'her' voice, and due to the practices of ships being referred to with feminine pronouns. Recently, Nimue implied that her systems had been compromised and began to behave strangely. After the review for All-Star Batman And Robin #6, Nimue asks Linkara how it feels for one to "lose their mind", worrying Linkara. Later, Linkara and Pollo checks all of Nimue's systems, only to be frustrated when they see that nothing is wrong. However, Linkara suspects that an outside force is affecting her, sending Pollo onboard Comicron for better scans. After Pollo leaves, Nimue eerily asks Linkara if he is afraid of her, at which he says he isn't. After he leaves, Nimue replies that he should be in a raspy voice. Soon after, Linkara goes on Comicron-1 to check on Nimue but she begins to exhibit strange behavior and has the ship leave xearth, taking Linkara along with her and trapping him in space. As he sends a distress call Nimue makes threats and asks him if he is afraid in the same raspy voice as before. Fearing what may happen, Linkara shuts Nimue down to save himself. However Nimue's screen glows red and Lord Vyce reveals himself as the true culprit, asking Linkara if he is afraid. In Linkara's Space Odyssey 2001 review, Lord Vyce explains to Linkara how he transfered himself to the ship from Pollo's body, and now that Linkara eliminated Nimue, he has complete control over Comicron-1. However, Jarvi, the Gunslinger, who teleported onto Comicron-1, stuns Vyce with his magic gun, allowing him and Linkara to escape to the auxiliary control room, where they work on reactivating Nimue. Vyce begins to gain access to auxiliary control room, but Linkara reveals to Vyce that he only shut Nimue off, and once switching her back on, he fixes up her corrupted files with back-up copies he made. Nimue, now able to combat Vyce, chooses to coldy erase his data form from existence, even though he pleads that The Entity can only be stopped by him. Ignoring his cries, Nimue claims his quest to stop The Entity is a mere delusion, saying that he is "tiny" and asking him if he is afraid before he is deleted. External Links Nimue's first appearance Nimue @ AT4Wiki - content used with permission Category:Content Category:Characters